1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to video production systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for configuring video productions systems.
2. Background
Video production systems used in, for example, television studios, or deployed at sporting events typically receive video and audio feeds from multiple cameras though various control, processing, routing and communications devices. Much of the equipment is networked and can communicate for control, monitoring and configuration purposes. Some or all of the equipment may be provisioned and configured to meet a variety of video formats, and to provide changing levels of functionality. Configuration changes may be expensive and time consuming and require upgrades or replacement of certain components.